


Memories past this lifetime

by saranghaetome



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, soonyoung cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaetome/pseuds/saranghaetome
Summary: The food Soonyoung used to cook for is not for Jihoon anymore.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Memories past this lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> super short one-shot? or au prompt?   
> n e ways enjoy :)

" _Dinner's ready_ "

Soonyoung uttered excitedly as he finishes preparing for their supper. Jihoon always love the sight of Soonyoung cooking his favorite and making sure Jihoon would never starve himself. He appreciate small efforts Soonyoung is exerting and honestly, he doen't know if he deserve someone like him.

" _Let's eat. I'm hungry_ " Soonyoung said as he occupied the chair he always sat on. It is like an unspoken rule between the two that whenever they eat, Soonyoung will occupy the chair on the left and he will always seat across him.

Jihoon quietly watches the older as he grab the spoon and put the food he prepared on the plate in front of Jihoon. Soonyoung always do that. He does everything he thinks he could do for Jihoon even if its as small as things like that. But this time, it's different.

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung as he reminisce those sweet and happy moments not realizing a tear falling from his eye. The food Soonyoung used to cook for him isn't the same anymore. The one Soonyoung used to prepare dinner for isn't Jihoon anymore.

" _Hey what's taking you so long? The food will get cold._ " Soonyoung pout at the thought of that. Jihoon would always attend to Soonyoung first, but he can't anymore.

" _I'm sorry i just had to take the call from my boss._ " A man appeared infront of him walking toward Soonyoung whom he gave a backhug as he rest his face on Soonyoung's nape.

Jihoon couldn't look at the sight and tried to stop his tears from falling. He kept thinking maybe the reason why he still can't ascend is because he's being punish. Maybe because he still can't let go of Soonyoung and can't accept the fact that he is already just a lost soul wandering and will never be with Soonyoung forever.

Jihoon stood up as he watches Seokmin take his seat and enjoy the food Soonyoung prepared. It's not just the seat Seokmin took from him, but also the life he once had.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually posted this on twitter lol pero hehe hi


End file.
